


Music For Occasion

by fuwafuwallen



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Music, Siblings, don't mind me this is just 3 am self-indulgent i absolutely cant write, he cant toot toot on the ocarina, headcanon that he has no musical knowledge, mask taught him, only tagging linked universe because the mention of mask, reference if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwallen/pseuds/fuwafuwallen
Summary: “Where did you learn that?”And he thought of Mask. He was never an expertise in music, let alone ever learning one. But he taught him, guide him, his teaching was a big help to save the many life of his men. And today's occasion was also saved thanks to his music.Link smiled, “From a little brother of mine.”
Relationships: Link & Linkle (Legend of Zelda), Warriors & Mask (Linked Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Music For Occasion

“Has everyone gathered here?”

The events of the war involving dimensional alter had long ended. The war had been won, the Kingdom has been saved, and the gates were closed and sent allies back to their respective timelines. But it didn’t mean Hyrule were peaceful ever after. Turncoats to look after, internal conflicts to deal with, and war with the neighboring countries to fight for. The royals were still reconstructing the castle damage due to the aftermath of earlier war did when some countries declared their betrayal; obviously took advantage of the weakening, defenseless state of the Kingdom. They were knew better to always expect this outcome. This was the land of those who had experienced war, and, will always and ever be expected of one in the future.

But as Link were assessing the damage caused, calculating the remaining soldiers, analyzing their current conditions and dividing which of them were still of use and which were out of commission, he would never get used to this. He knew he should bring himself to, as a Captain at that, but for those who survived left the soldier deep mark at heart. The familiarity of took down opponents and have their resting place on the tip of his sword for the traitors, the everyday loop of sending out troops to their death sooner just because he led them or they protected him—Link knew the war would never be over.

Today was victory, yet he didn’t believe so.

Link sighed, a voice suddenly chimed in.

“Ah, now everyone’s a mess!”

He blinked, erasing the thoughts dwell on his mind and curiosity perked up. He lifted up his head and those cerulean pair of eyes were wandering around the torn, smoked battlefield, searching for the possible owner of voice. A girl, his mind supplied. He could only think of one person, but a strategist must not jump into foolish conclusion. It could be an ally or an opponent.

Or, a girl in green tunic.

Linkle.

Link turned back to the soldiers, “Go head towards the camp and meet General Impa to report today’s occurrence. I shall be in there shortly within 20 minutes of range and will report everything by then. Now, go.”

The soldiers complied with his order, and marched away from Link’s vision. He made his way towards opposite direction where the girl was present, no, sulking, and he wondered why. She sat on a rock with disheveled appearance and he could hear some incoherent mumbling coming from her. He edged closer and stopped beside her, who seem had yet realizing his presence. He let out a question.

“What happened?”

He saw her movements stopped, but never stiffened, then being greeted by identical face. Her expression confused, eyes blinked, but the second of silence was being interrupted again by several whines.

“The Cuccos! They ran away after the battle ended! I tried to catch them but some bad guys made them in a bad mood and now they were scattering around and I can’t catch them!”

_That’s what she’s worried about?_

Link was pretty sure he was dumbfounded, mouth agaped and eyes widened. He expected for important news, whatever crucial happened with his sister’s mood, or various complaints that she never wanted to partake in this war. But she was just worried about Cuccos and Link found no state capable responding to that. He never knew how these birds worked, fighting under her command, being active and have the mind of their own. He’s even absolutely losing it when she declared them as her “soldiers” and begged him to allow them joined in this fight and actually did. But he knew just as much those creatures were meant for her and vice versa. If there’s one thing he could do for her, then.

“I could help with that.”

Link smiled, letting all his Captain façade washed away and shoulders slumping, visibly relaxed. He dug under his pouch, rummaging through the supplies inside and yanked up as he made contact with the object he desired of showing. It was an ocarina, nowhere royal and vibrant but still decent of functioning properly. At first he only viewed it as mere device of teleportation, they were big help of fast travels and able to save many lives of his men, but he supposed it also worked as a distraction of mind and relaxed him after war hardships with soothing melodies.

“An ocarina?” Linkle rolled her eyes discontentedly. “Nice plan, Capt, but teleporting ain’t working. They will just scramble away.”

“Just watch,” Link smirked, and blowing the instrument against his mouth.

_“The Song of Time?”_

_Link questioned the child in front of him after their recent victory. The boy in question perked up, he turned around and sheathed his sword, the sword that was too big for him, on his back. An ocarina in hand and cheerful smile greeted him._

_“Yes. It was a memory of my previous journey and something that I will always treasure to cherish that town. It didn’t do effect on here, though, so don’t worry about being turned back in time. But sometimes songs just were big help and such, y’know?”_

_“Your teaching is a big help to me.”_

_Mask laughed, “Yeah, that. Pretty handy, right? To be able to teleport from places to places. I was surprised you never know how to play an ocarina!”_

_Link hums, steps were made closer to approach the child. He then sat beside him, relaxing after tough battlefield. Believe him when he said it was crazy to encounter younger version of himself, but then again it was what to be expected in this war. The idea of participating him into his troops was forever against his will, but Link couldn’t deny the curiosity to learn furthermore about this hero called Mask._

_“Any favorite song you acquired on your journey?”_

_“Well, most of them were just instruments to aid my quests, but…” Mask trailed off, looking troubled for a moment before his baby face brightened up at whatever source of idea he grasped. “Oh, there’s this one! See, it’s like this—”_

Link hums to the instrument as it scaling up upbeat, presented in march-like music. The notes were just consisted of variation of themes before looping back to the main leitmotif. It held the authority of a command, doubled with his impression of being a Captain. No seconds after the music chimed in, army of Cuccos soldiered onwards and dutifully lining up towards them. Linkle wasn’t sure whether that was the work of the alluring melody or her brother were just adopting the Cuccos into his troops, but she was pleased by the scene. By the coda of his performance, most of the Cuccos have been all present and she couldn’t be more satisfied and thankful.

They two head back towards the camp, the Cuccos following behind.

“That is truly something! I never know you could do something like that with ocarina!” Linkle chirped as she matched steps with Link, curiosity were all flaring up from her. “Where did you learn that?”

_“That is really something else. What was it called?”_

_“Bremen March.”_

Link smiled, “From a little brother of mine.”


End file.
